El Hijo Del Mal
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Todos lo odiaban, por los terribles crímenes que cometió durante su gobierno con puño de acero... ¿Quien no deseaba la muerte del tiránico y sádico príncipe arrogante? Solo había una persona que sin importar lo que pasara por siempre estaría a su lado y haría todo para cumplir su promesa incluso si eso significaba manchar sus manos de sangre... todo por él.
1. Comienzo

**Si, Lo se, se que no debería estar escribiendo esta historia cuando todavía tengo un montón por terminar y esta seria la segunda historia donde Rin es la sirvienta de Rin, pero aun así, esto era necesario.**

**El crédito por esta historia no es mía, este es un fanfic hecho con la colaboracion de mi amiga Ana, alias : **Cristal12997 **, realmente no se a quien se le ocurrio originalmente la idea de hacer esta historia pero Ana me la contó y cuando quise leerla la buscamos por todos lados y no estaba asi que decidimos hacerla nosotras a base de lo que Ana recordaba y yo agregue unos detalles ahora...**

**¿Quien quiere Twinces?**

**¡COMENZAMOS!**

Capitulo 1: El Comienzo

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta cuando se encontraba atrapada en la cama con el cuerpo del príncipe sobre ella esparciendo besos por todo su cuello y dejando que soltara un gemido una vez que él encontró su punto dulce.

Su boca fue atacada al instante sin dale tiempo de reaccionar, intento negar el beso forzado pero el príncipe mordió su labio inferior creando acceso a la entrada de la joven para introducir su lengua y saborear toda su deliciosa cavidad mientras la rubia forcejeaba inútilmente para quitárselo de encima.

Finalmente el príncipe se separo de ella solo un segundo para dejarla respirar y sonrió abiertamente al tenerla debajo de él con la respiración agitada, alzó un poco el cuerpo de la joven para que quedara sentada frente a él sobre la cama y comenzar a desabrochar el vestido de la parte de atrás para quitárselo pero la chica de inmediato opuso resistencia.

-¡Allen-sama, deténgase, esto no es correcto!-dijo con un poco de miedo en su tono voz mientras sentía la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto y se aferraba a no soltar su vestido-Allen-sama por favor-rogó solo para recibir una cachetada del príncipe cayendo contra la cama por el impacto.

Con un aura algo amenazadora el rubio se cernió sobre ella tomando en una rápido movimiento las muñecas de la muchacha y estableciendo las con su agarre por sobre su cabeza.

-¡Cállate, no eres nadie para darme órdenes, no me voy a detener solo por que una sangre sucia me lo pide, haré lo que se me venga en gana!-dijo en tono algo cruel para después continuar con su trabajo atacando el cuello de la chica que soltó un chillido al sentir como el rubio le daba una pequeña mordida para dejar marca.

Sintió su vestido siendo jalado fuera de su cuerpo dejándola expuesta ante el príncipe que miró atentamente el delicado cuerpo de la chica, ella estaba solo en ropa interior que consistía en un corsé y sus calcetas largas de color negro, que estaban unidas por un par de ligueros del mismo color que el corsé y las calcetas lo cual hizo que se sonrojara intentando cubrirse pero eso solo hizo que Len se excitara más de inmediato reafirmó su dominio sosteniéndola de las muñecas para comenzar a violar su boca.

Rillianne sabía que no debió dejar que Chartteto escogiera su ropa interior por ella. Solo la metió en más problemas.

Gimió dentro del beso mientras se retorcía intentando liberarse solamente incrementando el roce entre su cuerpo y el del príncipe pero sabiendo que luchar era inútil relajo su cuerpo intentando calmarse ante la situación.

-Así esta mejor Rin-le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción para comenzar a deshacerse de un poco de su propia ropa.

La rubia aun sonrojada miró hacia otro lado sopesando, no podía huir cuando Len se encontraba encima de ella y luchar no serviría de nada, pensó en la sonrisa de satisfacción de su príncipe, de alguna manera y aun bajo los efectos del alcohol se encontraba… ¿Feliz?

¿Era eso? Lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, ella lo sabia perfectamente pero si eso hacia a su príncipe feliz entonces no dudaría en entregarle su pureza, por que ella juró que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer a Allen feliz.

¿Como las cosas llegaron hasta este punto? Pues es mejor contar la historia desde el principio.

.

.

.

Lucifenia era un reino, que fue bendecida por tierra fértil y prospera, ese lugar era gobernado por el rey Arth y la reina Ann, ellos gobernaron con gracia y sabiduría, ese solía ser un reino lleno de paz y tranquilidad y fue así como en primavera, las campanas sonaron, anunciando la llegada del próximo heredero al trono.

A las tres de la tarde en los aposentos de la reina Ann, el rey, el doctor y un par de sirvientas vieron la llegada de dos hermosos gemelos completamente idénticos, a excepción por su género, un niño y una niña, ambos durmiendo pacíficamente con las manos entrelazadas como si en el mundo no tuvieran a nadie mas que a ellos mismos.

Los nombraron Rillianne y Allen Lucifen d'Autriche, los sirvientes se alegraron y la noticia no tardaría en propagarse en todo el reino, todos festejaban felices por el sano nacimiento de los gemelos, sin embargo el rey y la reina, no sabían que hacer, no solo era el hecho de decidir quien de los dos iba a gobernar si no que el consejo tenia la creencia de que el nacimiento de los gemelos traía el infortunio, el rey lo sabia muy bien y debido a eso se inicio un pequeño conflicto, la reina no quería que uno de sus hijos muriera y si esos eran los deseos de la reina, entonces el rey los iba a respetar.

El tiempo paso y los gemelos crecieron llenos de cariño y felicidad, tenían tan solo ocho años cuando la reina Ann fue atacada por una extraña enfermedad y después de eso murió, la noticia impacto a todo el reino que se puso triste ante la perdida de su amada reina.

Los gemelos de hermosa cabellera dorada y ojos azules como el cielo, se encontraban en los jardines del castillo, no jugaban como de costumbre debido a la pérdida de su madre simplemente se encontraban sentados entre las flores mientas la niña hacia una corona de flores para su adorado hermano y al terminar se la uso en la cabeza.

-Te queda bien Len-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, Len era la forma de cariño como solía llamar a su gemelo al igual que él la llamaba Rin, a Rillianne no le gustaba ver a su hermano triste, por eso siempre se esforzaba por hacerlo feliz, le encantaba cuando él sonreía.

-Muchas gracias Rin-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que ella correspondió, su pequeña hermanita siempre lograba alegarle el día.

-No te preocupes por nuestra madre, estoy segura que esta en un lugar mejor cuidándonos desde el cielo-dijo la rubia para subirle más el ánimo a su gemelo.

-Lo sé-sonrió tristemente-Hey Rin… tu y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos ¿Verdad?-le preguntó mirando fijamente a sus ojos cerúleos, a la niña le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta de su hermano pero de inmediato contestó sin vacilar.

-Por supuesto que si Len, siempre estaré a tu lado para hacerte feliz, te lo prometo-sonrió ella felizmente.

-¿En verdad?-preguntó algo dudoso.

-Por supuesto que si-contestó con seguridad-¿Cómo te lo puedo demostrar?

El sonrió metiendo la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño anillo de oro con la leyenda de "Por siempre juntos" y lo colocó suavemente el dedo de su hermana sonrojada.

-Entonces cuando seamos grandes cásate conmigo, por que de esa forma siempre estarás a mi lado.

-Claro que si Len-dijo abrazándolo efusivamente.

-Rillianne-llamó a la niña la voz de su padre que se encontraba acompañado de un par de guardias.

Ambos gemelos se pusieron de pie.

-¿Sucede algo padre?-preguntó Len presintiendo que algo iba a suceder, el tono y la frialdad con la que llamo su padre indicaban que no era nada bueno.

-Allen despídete de tu hermana, es posible que no la vuelvas a ver-dijo con voz monótona sorprendiendo a ambos rubios.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo al tiempo que el hombre le hizo la señal a sus guardias-Llévensela.

Ellos tomaron a Rin de ambos brazos mientras la chica forcejeaba para liberarse de los guardias.

-¡Len!-grito ella esperando que su hermano la ayudara pero otro par de guardias lo sostuvieron a él mientras los otros se alejaban con la niña-¡Len!-volvió a gritar.

-¡Suélteme!-gritó el y luego se dirigió a su padre-¡¿Adonde se la llevan?!

-Aun lugar de donde no va a volver jamás-dijo frio dándose media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al castillo.

-No. ¡No dejare que se la lleven!-gritó desesperado liberándose como pudo de los guardias.

El niño corrió a toda prisa gritando fuertemente el nombre de su hermana hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo donde el carruaje en el que acababan de meter a Rin estaba establecido.

-¡RIN!-gritó logrando hacer que su gemela lo escuchara al tiempo que fue detenido por los dos guardias que lo habían perseguido desde los jardines.

La niña dentro del carruaje solo bajo la cabeza al escuchar los gritos de su amado hermano, casi podía sentir las lágrimas de él mientras no para de decir que le regresaran a su gemela.

El rey volvió a su trono inexpresivo sabiendo que ese mismo día su hija seria ejecutada y eso no le causo ningún resentimiento, los gemelos traían mala suerte, el consejo se lo había advertido pero él no los escuchó y ahora por su culpa su amada Ann había muerto.

En el reino se anuncio que la princesa Rillianne había muero, pero contrario a lo que todos y el mismísimo rey pensaban, la pequeña princesa seguía viva. Desde su enfermedad la reina Ann sabia que sin lugar a dudas su muerte era inminente y que su esposo mandaría a deshacerse de su querida hija por lo que tenía un as bajo la manga, la reina secretamente le pido al comandante de la guardia real de Lucefenia, Leonhart Abaddonia que cuando el momento llegara pusiera a salvo a su hija criándola como la suya propia y que la entrene para ser la sirvienta personal del príncipe y cuando el momento llegara volviera a reunirlos.

El rey Arth había caído en una depresión inminente debido a la muerte de su esposa, el mayormente se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho lo cual a Allen no le importaba ni le preocupada pues seguía resentido por haberlo alejado de la luz de su vida y la única persona que tenia, poco a poco con el tiempo, en su mente la imagen de su hermosa hermana iba desapareciendo lo cual simplemente lo hacia arder en rabia, no quería olvidarla pero no había nada que se la recordara o que diera prueba de que alguna vez existió y él comenzó a volverse una persona fría con el corazón congelado, tanto así que dejaron de importarle las demás personas, solo le importaba él mismo.

Años después el rey Arth no tardo en sucumbir a la misma enfermedad que tuvo su esposa, todo el reino estaba reunido para despedir a su amado rey, rezando de que encuentre la paz junto con su reina, poco tiempo después del funeral, Allen fue coronado rey a los 14 años, el gobernaba con puño con hierro, aumentando dramáticamente los impuestos a sus súbditos solo para poder comprar sus lujos y caprichos, aquellos que no pagaban, los arrojaban al calabozo y confiscando todo lo que ellos poseían y quemando sus viviendas, y aquellos que se atrevían a oponerse a él, Len los mandaba a castigar, ya sea con latigazos o la guillotina, sin importarle si se trataba de alguien joven o viejo, hombre o mujer, solo se preocupaba por si mismo y llamaba a los plebeyos era "sangre sucia" su frase ante ellos era, "Vamos, arrodíllense ante mí".

Las cosas no mejoraron nada en el transcurso de dos años bajo el mandato del príncipe arrogante.

-Su majestad-habló el comandante Leonhart a su príncipe que se encontraba con una mueca de aburrimiento sentado en el trono real-He estado pensando que tal vez ya es momento de que usted tenga una sirvienta personal.

-¿Una sirvienta personal? ¿Por qué habría de tener una cuando todo el castillo esta a mi disposición a cualquier hora que me plazca?-dijo con tono frio y a la vez algo arrogante.

-Todos los otros soberanos tienen sirvientes personales que sirven solo para ellos, creo que seria justo que usted también tuviera uno, yo mismo le ofrezco a una de mis hijas para satisfacer todas sus ordenes, desde muy pequeña ella ha sido entrenada para ser su sirviente personal y complacerlo en cualquier mandato que usted ordene-informó el hombre cosa que logro hacer que el príncipe mostrara algo de interés.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, le aseguro que es la candidata perfecta para este puesto.

-¿Y quien es ella?-preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Permítame presentarle a mi hija, Rin, pasa-ordenó el comandante sabiendo que la rubia se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta pues le había ordenado quedarse ahí hasta que le diera la orden de entrar.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a una hermosa chica de 16 años extrañamente muy similar a él con una hermosa sonrisa decorando sus labios. El podía jurar que de no ser por el genero y su cabello suelto ella podía ser su imagen en el espejo ese pensamiento comprobando el hecho de su parecido le hizo sentir algo familiar en aquella chica… de alguna extraña manera le recordaba… a alguien.

Lo que más le destacó a su sirvienta, era el gran lazo en forma de orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo de color blanco que hacia resaltar su pureza y su belleza, las complexiones que ambos tenían eran las mismas excepto que ella era un poco mas bajita que él, su rostro era similar al de él solo que con rasgos más finos, sus hermoso ojos celestes por un momento le hicieron perderse en ellos, toda ella casi parecía una fina muñequita, tras terminar de inspeccionar a su sirvienta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado mirado por mucho tiempo mientras el silencio a un inundaba la sala.

-¿Qué le parece Len-sama? ¿Le interesa que mi hija sea su sirvienta personal? Le aseguro que no lo defraudara-dijo el comandante.

-Puede iniciar mañana mismo, pídale a Ney que le muestre el castillo y se le informe de sus deberes, también que le den un traje a su medida y una habitación cercana a la mía por si se me llega a ofrecer algo, espero que en verdad no me decepcione-dijo sin emociones levantándose del trono para dirigirse a la junta que tenia programada.

Algo respecto a su nueva sirvienta le inquietaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario o me dara flojera seguir publicando. Y si Abra lemmon Por algo es M ¿No?**


	2. Obediencia

Capitulo 2: Obediencia

Era un día normal, común y corriente, mientras Allen esperaba sentado en la gran mesa de ébano en el lujoso comedor de su castillo no podía evitar dejar de pensar en su nueva sirvienta, no es que le guste, ni nada, era simplemente que no podía evitar la inquietud de que le recordaba a alguien, alguien que fue importante en el pasado de cuya persona no tenia ni un solo recuerdo, Len estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su desayuno estaba frente de él.

-¿Le sucede algo Allen-sama?-le preguntó su sirvienta con algo de preocupación.

-No, no es nada-contestó escaneando a la joven de pies a cabeza ¿Por qué diablos su figura se le hacia tan familiar?-Tú nombre, quiero escucharlo de nuevo-ordenó el frió príncipe.

- Rillianne Abaddonia, a sus servicios-habló educadamente haciendo una pequeña inclinación-Pero usted puede llamarme Rin si lo desea-sonrió ella.

De nuevo le venia esa sensación de que el nombre se le hacia muy familiar pero era como si su mente lo bloqueara ya que no podía recordar de donde le sonaba.

-Rin…-pronuncio su nombre perdido en e suave sonido de este, tal vez debió de escucharlo del comandante Avandonia, si eso debía ser.

Los días fueron pasando, siempre era lo mismo, diario escuchaba las fastidiosas suplicas de sus súbditos pidiéndole que bajara los impuestos, pero por supuesto que no haría eso, todo el que no pagaba era mandado al calabozo o a la guillotina. El príncipe se pregunta si necesitara más espacio para su calabozo y un cuarto de tortura, pensó oscuramente mientras se le ocurrían nuevas cosas que ponerle a su nuevo cuarto de torturas.

Para cuando termino con la última persona que pidió más tiempo para poder pagar los impuestos, él esperaba ansiosamente las 3 de la tarde, a esa hora se le sirve su merienda, cuando el reloj dio las 3 de la tarde él dijo su frase favorita, "Oh, es hora de la merienda" tras decir esto en poco tiempo Rillianne apareció con una bandeja en sus manos, que contenía unos brioches, una taza y también una tetera que contenía su delicioso té Earl Grey, que el disfrutaba mucho, los días fueron muy tranquilos.

El rubio sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que cada vez escaseaba más su comida, los banquetes constantes que tenia ya no estaban tan abastecidos de comida como lo eran, al preguntarle a los cocineros estos le dijeron que era normal ya qué la comida escaseaba por todo el reino, después de todo el príncipe no había apoyado ni una sola vez a los campesinos para potenciar la producción, lo cual lo tenia sin cuidado pues el guardaba reservas de comida en sus almacenes, reservas que se estaban acabando muy rápido mientras que la comida de sus mesas era menos que la que salía del almacén.

El príncipe se enteró de lo sucedió con ando escucho a Ney y Chartteto de los que estaba haciendo el comandante Leonhart Abaddonia.

-¿Creen que pueden seguir burlándose de mi, eh? Pues se les acabo su teatrito-mustió con irritación, escucho un suave golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación, seguido de lo cual esta se abrió dejando ver a cierta rubia que sin perder tiempo pasó.

-¿Me mando a llamar Allen-sama?-preguntó Rin mirando al príncipe de pie junto a la ventada de la extensa y hermosa habitación, muy pocas veces había entrado en esta para otra cosa que no fuera despertar al joven por las mañanas la cual era su parte favorita del día, le encantaba despertarse temprano solo por el placer de contemplar el rostro de su hermano al dormir antes de despertarlo para iniciar su día a su lado.

Mirarlo dormir tan relajado le hacia recordar a Len que tanto adoraba, ella siempre tenia colgada del cuello una cadena con el añillo que Allen le había regalado cuando eran niños, en ese entonces sus manos eran tan pequeñas por lo cual en esos momentos el anillo era demasiado pequeño para que lo usara, razón por la cual lo mantenía oculto entre sus ropas colgando de esa cadena.

Ese anillo era muy importante y especial por que le recordaba que el Len amable y bondadoso alguna vez existió, sabia que él aun se encontraba en alguna parte escondido dentro del príncipe frio y arrogante y no perdía la esperanza de que él volviera.

Ella sabia que él tenia sus razones para ser como actualmente era, pero no importaba incluso si él era un asesino sanguinario, incluso si él fuera la persona más cruel del mundo, aun con todo eso ella siempre iba a estar a su lado procurando hacerlo feliz.

Len sonrió al ver a la chica, el comandante había dicho que ella estaba entrenada para complacerlo y seguir todas sus órdenes, entonces ya era hora de poner a prueba la lealtad de la rubia.

-¿Estas consiente de que últimamente la comida del castillo ha ido desapareciendo?-le preguntó con von monótona.

La chica se tenso, cosa que el joven príncipe no notó ya que mantenía su vista en las afueras de la ventana.

-Si… yo he escuchado algo-admitió suprimiendo su nerviosísimo mientras comenzaba a jugar con el dobladillo de su falda.

-¿Sabias que tu padre, el comandante Leonhart Avandonia es el culpable de la desaparición de las reservas de comida? ¿Estabas consiente de ello?-preguntó mirándola acusadoramente.

Rin tragó saliva, por supuesto que de una u otra manera había estado implicada, no como un miembro activo de los planes de su padre, si no como alguien que simplemente guardaba silencio y de vez en cuando desviaba sospechas.

-Yo… no lo sabia-respondió con voz algo temblorosa pero tratando que no se notara su miedo.

-Tu dijiste que cumplirías cual quiera orden que te diera ¿No es así?-interrogó acercándose a ella.

-Por supuesto que sí-afirmó sin vacilar mirando a su hermano a los ojos, su mirada era fría y sin emociones.

-Por lo tanto, harás lo que te ordene, sin importar que sea ¿No es verdad?-le dijo en modo de susurro mientras pasaba su suave mano sobre los cabellos dorados de la joven.

-Si…-contestó un poco cohibida por la cercanía del príncipe.

-Entonces encárgate de que el traidor desaparezca-le murmuró al oído mientras ponía una daga en las manos de la chica-Si eres tan fiel como dices ser, entonces esta simple misión no debería ser un problema-sonrió malignamente dejando a la chica paralizada y volviendo a su lugar junto a la ventana sin molestarse en mirar la expresión en el rostro de la chica-Quiero que la molestia desaparezca para hoy en la noche.

La chica se quedó un momento pasmada intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar y de inmediato, con nerviosismo hizo una inclinación.

-S-sus deseos son mis ordenes-tartamudeó antes de salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que apenas pudo asimilarlo, frente a ella, tendido en el piso de los almacenes estaba el cuerpo inerte de su padre, ella se quedó por un momento estática sin creer lo que acababa de hacer mientras en su mano izquierda aun sostenía la daga que el príncipe le había dado.

Eran las órdenes de su amado príncipe y por ende tenia que obedecerlas, esa noche había quedado con su padre para verlo en los almacenes del castillo para ayudarlo con el saqueo de comida, dudó un momento de sus acciones, pero finalmente y con frialdad se dirigió a su padre apuñalándolo por la espalda y tapando su boca para que nadie pudiera escuchar sus gritos.

El arrepentimiento y la culpa la abrumaron al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, un par de lagrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas mientras su rostro seguía inexpresivo, sus manos y sus ropas estaban manchadas de la sangre de su padrastro, aquel que durante años la crió como si fuera su propia hija y aquel al que traiciono por los deseos de su hermano.

Pero… si era por él, si era por Len entonces al final todo habría valido la pena. Se dispuso a caminar fuera de los almacenes para volver a su habitación y limpiarse, antes de cerrar las puertas detrás de ella, miró por ultima vez el cuerpo de su padrastro y murmuró un suave: "Lo siento".

Al día siguiente la muerte del general Leonhart Avandonia se supo, extendiéndose con rapidez por todo él reino, su fallecimiento era un recordatorio de que ni aun uno de los tres grandes héroes podía burlarse del príncipe.

Jermeille fue la primera en enterarse tras su muerte y ante todo el pueblo juró venganza contra el príncipe por matar a su padre y no solo por él, sino también por toda persona que fue víctima de su tiranía, ella juró con cada gota de veneno, odio y rencor en su ser.

Rilliane que estaba de compras se estremeció ante el numerito de su hermanastra en la plaza principal, sabia que su hermana no juraba en vano y temía lago por la seguridad del príncipe, pero por el momento no había de que preocuparse, era imposible que lograra hacer algo contra Len, al menos de momento.

A pesar de que la culpa se la comía viva por haber asesinado a su padre, toda su tristeza, dolor y angustia desapareció al ver a su amado hermano sonreír mientras como de costumbre tomaba el té de las tres de la tarde.

-¿Hoy es un día pacifico no lo crees Rin?-dijo mirándola con alegría, cosa que sorprendió un poco a la rubia ya que raramente él hablaba con ella a la hora de la merienda.

-Si, así es Allen-sama-sonrió ella radiante de felicidad ante ver a su príncipe contento.

-Realmente eres una sirvienta excepcional y la única en la que puedo confiar, espero que sigas brindándome excelentes servicios-dijo para después beber un poco de su té.

El corazón de Rin aleteó de alegría, prácticamente Len acababa de darle un cumplido.

-Por supuesto que sí Allen-sama, siempre seré fiel a usted y cumpliré cualquier orden que me de si eso lo hace feliz.

La sonrisa sincera que la chica esbozaba lo complació, fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que ella siempre le sonreía de esa manera, era intrigante que ella no lo odiara como mucha gente lo hacia, ero no le importaba, estaba bien si ella solo se limitaba a complacerlo, después de todo como su sirvienta, ese era su deber, pero no podía estar más contento de la devoción que ella le mostraba.

.

.

.

A dos o tres meses de que su amado príncipe cumpliera 17 años, Rilliane fue de visita al país del otro lado del mar, llamado también el país de azul, ese país no tenía nombre pero mayormente era llamado así por la mayoría de la gente que posee cabello y ojos azules, ella fue a hacer unas compras y también para buscar un regalo de cumpleaños para su hermano iba tan distraída pensando en lo que le regalaría, que no se fijo cuando choco con un joven cayendo de sentón al piso.

Cuando Rillianne abrió los ojos, se encontraron con unos ojos azul profundo al igual que su cabello, era alto, no demasiado musculoso y vestía de ropajes humildes y una bufanda de color azul, ella vio que él le dedicaba una amable sonrisa junto con su voz.

-De verdad lo lamento señorita, permítame ayudarle-dijo él dulcemente levantándola.

Rillianne se quedó pasmada ante la gran y sincera amabilidad en su voz y su sonrisa, entregó una rosa azul acomodándosela arriba de su oreja.

-Lamento si la lastima así que por favor acepte esta rosa como una disculpa por el incidente, oh, tal y como lo pensé se le ve hermoso ya que combina con el color de sus ojos.

-G…gracias-mustió sonrojada y avergonzada, él parecía un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas, no pudo evitarlo, a primera vista de él se enamoro.

-Usted no es de por aquí ¿verdad? De serlo no habría olvidado el rostro de una chica tan linda.

-Ah-eso solo hizo más creciente el sonrojo de la joven-No, no soy de por aquí, vengo de Lucifenia, de echo, soy la sirvienta personal del príncipe Len, quiero decir Allen-se corrigió de inmediato con algo de nerviosismo, estaba muy acostumbrada a llamar a su hermano Len que tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para no llamarlo de forma tan cariñosa a la cara, aunque a veces se le escapa inconsciente mente esa forma de llamarlo.

-Oh, ya veo ¿Cuál es su nombre linda señorita? Si no es molestia me encantaría mucho oírlo.

-Rillianne, Rillianne Avandonia-dijo ella-¿Y el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Kyle Marlon, es un gusto conocela señorita Rillianne.

-Puedes llamarme solo Rin-sonrió ella.

-Rin… suena bien, en ese caso tu puedes llamarme Kaito, Kyle me suena a un nombre muy forma-le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ellos se la pasaban platicando en cómo era la vida de ellos, Kaito le conto que su vida en el país de azul es muy buena, prospera y pacífica, los reyes del país azul, lo gobernaban de forma gentil y generosa, y según escucho, el próximo heredero al trono quiere ser igual a ellos.

En cuanto a Rillianne, le contó en que el rey Allen, gobernaba su país con puño de hierro, altos impuestos, los horribles castigos, la gente del pueblo muere de hambre, las terribles sequías, sin olvidar también que mando a matar a la persona que robaba la comida del castillo, y le dijo que era Leonhart Abaddonia, uno de los tres héroes y comandante de la guardia real de Lucifenia.

Rin se sentía algo cómoda, pero no quería preocupar a ese buen chico, así que le contó algo que lo animara un poco.

-Sabes, Allen-sama tiene un caballo al que adora mucho, su nombre es Innovador, cada vez que intento prepararlo para que el príncipe lo monte el se lanza a corretearme por todo el lugar, por suerte soy muy rápida y no me consigue atrapar, pero con frecuencia va tras de mi al menos tres veces por semana.

-¿En serio lo hace?-preguntó soltando una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que si-se defendió ella con un pequeño puchero como si fuera una niña a la que no le creían.

-Pues que fue lo que le hiciste, no creo que te de una corretiza sin ninguna razón en particular-dijo el peliazul.

-Me gustaría saber por que no deja de perseguirme, yo no le he hecho nada malo como para que me persiga, de hecho cuando estaba más chica él solía estar mas apegada a mí que a Len-dijo ligeramente recordando, pero llego ladeó la cabeza dándose cuanta de lo que acababa de decir-Ah, bueno, eso… no tengo ni idea por que me sigue pero por suerte para mi el príncipe no monta a diario a caballo, pero siempre que me ve sale corriendo de esa manera detrás de mi y Allen-sama no se pone muy contentó, la ultima vez termino por castigarme sin cenar dado a que Innovador se metió a perseguirme hasta la cocina y se hizo un desastre, los cocineros salieron huyendo despavoridos.

Eso hizo que Kyle le salieran lágrimas de risa, por lo gracioso que debió de ser esa escena del caballo entrando a la cocina, ella inflo sus mejillas he hizo un mohín y cruzándose los brazos. Lo cual le resulto adorable a Kaito, él le acaricio la cabeza suavemente, haciendo que se sonrojara. La rubia fijo la vista al horizonte dándose cuenta de lo tarde que se le había hecho.

-Ah, lo siento Kaito, ya es muy tarde, debo volver al castillo-dijo poniéndose de pie.

A toda prisa la rubia se dirigió al muelle abordando por suerte el último barco con destino a Lucifenia, él sol comenzaba a ocultarse y estaba segura de que se había metido en grandes problemas.

.

.

.

**¡¿Qué tal chicos?! Se que me ausente por un rato, créanme, no es fácil llevar varias historias en conjunto TT^TT pero me estoy esforzando Lo juro.**

**En fin, ha llegado la hora de que Ana y yo respondamos a sus comentarios yey!**

**Kamirin-chan: Len no es malo, es malvado mujajajajaja, oh y gracias por ser la primera en comentar así que esperamos otro comentario y que te guste este capitulo del fic.**

**Maily XXI: Bueno, no estamos seguras de que la historia sea así realmente, pero hacemos lo mejor para que de alguna manera suene lógico y cuadre, Ana entiende de lo que habló y hasta ahora me entero que según ella, esta es la verdadera razón… yo me perdi, como sea.**

**Lizway : Bueno, Anna ya respondió tu duda, pero aquí te contestare a la conclusión a la que las dos llegamos. La verdad se nos paso por alto que el nombre original de Len era Alexiel, pero la verdad es que nos gusta más Allen, además todos están más familiarizados con ese nombre y si, so de "sangre sucia" si suena a Draco.**

**Cathy-Chan : Pufff, obio que te recuerdo, por cierto ¿Quién eras? Jajaja, no, no es cierto, ¿Cómo no acordarme de ti si estoy siguiendo tu fic? Y bien, tú y Ana son las que mejor están al tanto de mi situación… Mi lap TTWTT pero hare lo que pueda para actualizar pronto al menos una de mis historia, probablemente la de cosas de familia o cosas de tu y yo.**

**caritowulff : Ya lo hice, ya lo hice, ya lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo, jajaja, muchas gracias por el comentario y que bueno que la historia te haya gustado.**


	3. Castigo

Capitulo 3: Castigo

Para cuando el barco en el que la joven estaba viajando toco puerto la oscuridad ya había envuelto a la ciudad por completo, el carruaje del castillo la estaba esperando y entonces tuvo un mal presentimiento, nunca antes el carruaje real del príncipe había ido a recogerla, definitivamente algo andaba mal en esa escena.

-Allen-sama me ha mandado a recogerla personalmente, dio órdenes estrictas de que la llevara de regreso al castillo, suba por favor-habló el conductor abriendo la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Con un ligero escalofrió entró al carruaje sosteniendo fuertemente las compras contra su pecho, algo le decía que definitivamente las cosas no acabarían bien esa noche y le inquietó más el hecho de que el conductor arrancó con toda rapidez como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual no era nada sorprendente si tenia ordenes directas del príncipe de llevarla de vuelta inmediatamente después de que ella pusiera un pie en la tierra.

El camino fue relativamente corto, y más tomando en cuenta que el castillo no estaba precisamente cerca, el conductor corrió rápidamente a abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar.

-El príncipe la esta esperando en el salón del tronó, le recomiendo que se de prisa, no se veía nada contento.

Rilliane sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y asintió con la cabeza, caminando en dirección al castillo, el temor a no saber que le esperaba la inundaba, pero si el príncipe estaba molesto, definitivamente no seria nada bueno.

Mientras tanto, en el trono, la espera se le hacia a Allen eterna ¿Habría ocurrido algo malo con Rin? ¿Acaso ella había decidió escapar de él? No, Rillianne le había jurado fidelidad, ella no podía traicionarlo y él no se lo permitiría.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella ya se encontraba frente a la gran puerta que se dirigía al salón de trono. Tocó con suavidad y algo de nerviosismo tras lo que inmediatamente escuchó una voz en un tono peligrosamente bajo, diciendo que pasara. Abrió lentamente la puerta, para encontrar en el trono al príncipe Allen, que la miraba con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, ni cerca de estar controlando sus emociones, él la observaba fría y oscuramente de pies a cabeza, Rillianne tuvo un muy mal presentimiento ante esa cara, sintió que su sangre se le congelaba.

-Acércate-la voz indiferente del joven resonó, sin embargo Rin se quedó helada sin poder hacer ningún movimiento.

La mirada de arrogante príncipe se endureció ¿Qué era esa repentina falta de obediencia?

-¡Acércate!-bramó en un tono de voz aun más oscuro y la chica sin tener elección se cercó intentando simular naturalidad pero por dentro la abrazaba una sensación de miedo y temor.

Camino con un ligero temblor y cuando ella llego frente a él se arrodillo, esperando a que su hermano hablara.

Hubo un largo y sepulcral silencio y la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente, ella tenía la vista baja pero sentía como la mirada del príncipe inspeccionaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo, Len por su parte solo verificaba que no estuviera herida, no es que estuviera preocupado pero tenia curiosidad saber si a ella le había pasado algo como tener un accidente para justificar su tardío regreso al reino.

-¿Qué hizo que te demoraras tanto?-preguntó fríamente.

Rillianne recordó que sin darse cuenta había pasado toda la tarde platicando con Kyle y se distrajo tanto que olvido llegar a tiempo para darle la merienda al príncipe y de paso hasta la cena.

-¡¿Y bien?!-alzó más su tono de voz asustando un poco a la chica.

-L-lo s-siento, me entretuve-tartamudeó aterrada sin atreverse a alzar la vista para mirar al príncipe.

Esa no era una respuesta pasable, ella sin duda sabia que se refería a la razón especifica de su tardanza, un simple "me entretuve" no era suficiente.

-Levántate-le ordenó fríamente.

Ella lo hizo con suavidad pero el príncipe la tomó de la muñeca arrastrándola consigo mientras caminaba con rapidez.

-¿A-Adonde vamos?-le preguntó algo inquieta mientras él la jalaba caminando cada vez más rápido.

-A un lugar-mustió con irritación sin voltear a verla.

Rin no dejaba de preguntarse a que lugar se dirigían hasta que reconoció el camino por el cual la estaba llevando, oh no, lo que sucedería no seria nada bueno.

Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando el príncipe se detuvo con ella en la puerta de su sala de torturas y la abrió mostrando su tétrico interior.

-Entra-dijo con voz monótona.

Un escalofrió recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Rillianne que no tubo mas opción que obedece la orden de su hermano.

Allen cerró la puerta detrás de él al tiempo que la rubia se dio vuela para mirarlo encontrándose con que él ya tenia un látigo en sus manos.

-De rodillas-dijo fríamente y por su propio bien la rubia obedeció sin rechistar.

-Allen-sama yo…

-¡Silencio!-gruñó desabrochando de golpe la parte trasera del vestido de la chica dejando al descubierto la suave y blanca piel de la joven, quien de inmediato sostuvo su ropa de la parte de adelante sosteniéndola contra su pecho-No hables si no se te indica y acepta tu castigo en silencio, te daré cinco latigazos más por cada sonido que oiga de tu boca-siseó con molestia.

Rin simplemente se limito a asentir y acto seguido sintió un punzante dolor en su espalda.

-¡¿Entendiste?!-refunfuñó dándole otro latigazo aun más fuerte que el anterior, la joven apretó sus labios suprimiendo su gemido de dolor.

-S…Si Allen-sama-se las arregló para decir sin gritar cuando sintió el tercer golpe del látigo sobre su piel, hizo sus mejores esfuerzos por no gritar y apretó mucho sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras los impactos en su espalda seguían uno tras otro.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu tardanza Rin? Sabes que odio no tener a tiempo mi merienda y resulta que te entretienes en el otro reino ¿Qué resulto tan interesante, eh?-la golpeó con más fuerza disgustado.

-Yo… ¡Ah!-gimió de dolor cerrando fuertemente dos ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Qué fue e Rin?-volvió a preguntar con más desesperación.

-¡Lo lamento, estaba platicando con un chico!-gritó al borde de las lagrimas para después sentir el latigazo más doloroso que todos los anteriores.

Len frunció el seño con molestia ¿Así que un chico, eh? ¡De ninguna manera! Los latigazos comenzaron a hacerse más bruscos al grado que Rin no pudo suprimir sus gemidos de dolor pero al príncipe poco le importaba, lo único que ocupaba su mente era que Rin no podía estar con ningún chico, si eso sucedía, si ella legaba a enamorarse entonces fácilmente podían volverla en su contra y no podía darse el lujo de perder a la persona más fiel que tenia y de ninguna manera la dejaría marcharse por eso tenia que enseñarle a que jamás debía desobedecer sus ordenes.

Después de un rato de torturarla decidió dar por concluido su castigo.

-Mas te vale no volver a ver a ese chico-le susurró al oído mientras las lagrimas resbalaban de las mejillas de la chica pero a él poco le importaba-Y será mejor que no desobedezcas ni la más mínima regla mía o de lo contrario no seré tan piadoso como lo fui contigo el día de hoy-siseó con voz oscura para después caminar en dirección hacia la puerta.

Un pequeño sollozo se escuchó en esa habitación y el príncipe se detuvo volteando a ver por ultima vez a la rubia con una mirada fría, era una lastima que su hermosa y suave piel hubiera quedado de ese tono rojizo, pero ella se lo había buscado, tenia que serle fiel sin importar que.

-No olvides cerrar la puerta cuando salgas-le ordeno con voz cortante para luego retirarse a sus aposentos.

Después de unos minutos Rillianne se puso de pie con dificultad, apenas tenía fuerza en poder volver a acomodarse sus prendas y en cuanto termino, ella se apoyó en la pared a pesar que su espalda le doliera mucho y se dirigió lentamente al doctor del castillo, para que atendieran sus heridas.

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos del castillo se culpaba a si misma por haber hecho enojar a Len, debió medir mejor su tiempo y no quedarse platicando todo el día con Kaito pero simplemente se había quedado prendada de la amabilidad del joven peliazul, él era tal y como Len solía ser por esa razón se había enamorado de él.

Finalmente después de un gran esfuerzo logró llegar hasta la enfermería del castillo donde por suerte el doctor aun se encontraba al parecer revisando unos papeles.

-Disculpe…-dijo ella apoyada en el marco de la puerta captando rápidamente la atención del doctor quien de inmediato se percato de su deplorable estado.

-¡OH, por dios! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?!-exclamó horrorizado corriendo a socorrer a la rubia.

-No… no es nada, solo hice enojar a Allen-sama y recibí mi castigo-mustió caminando hacia una de las camas de la enfermería ayudada por aquel pelinegro y se recostó boca abajo para que el doctor pudiera verificar sus heridas.

El señor se sorprendió mientras buscaba con que tratar la espalda de la chica, por suerte el príncipe no la había golpeado tan fuerte como para desgárrale la carne pero se notaban ligeros cortes que tenían que ser atendidos.

-Es muy raro que él haga este tipo de cosas, si lo hiciste enojar debo decir que tienes suerte de no haber sido enviada a la guillotina, el príncipe no acostumbra a torturar de esta manera a sus siervos y menos personalmente-le comentó mientras esparcía en la espalda de la chica un crema para ayudarle con la irritación de su piel.

-Si, supongo que tuve suerte, pero me lo merezco por haberlo hecho enojar, no debí tardar tanto en volver del reino azul-dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Siendo sincero no me esperaba esto, aunque agradezco al cielo que hayas vuelto-dijo él mientras continuaba con el tratamiento.

Ella contuvo un ligero alarido por el dolor que aun la aquejaba y se las arreglo para buscar que su voz saliera de manera normal.

-¿A que se refiere?-logró preguntar.

-Bueno, después de no recibir s merienda a tiempo vago furioso por el castillo preguntando por ti, cuando los guardias le dijeron que aun no habías regresado de hacer tus compras inmediatamente se puso a gritar que exigía tu presencia en ese mismo instante, nos costo tranquilizarlo diciéndolo le que seguro habías perdido el barco de regreso tras lo cual se fue a encerrar en el trono furioso y ordenó al carruaje real que te fuera a esperar y que en canto llegaras te trajera directo para el castillo, se puso a decir algo de que seguro habías huido o algo así pero podría jurar que por un momento lo vi preocupado.

-¿P-Preocupado?-susurró con suavidad sintiendo un calor en el pecho ¿Su hermano se había preocupado por ella? Oh, dios seguramente había pensado que le había ocurrido algo terrible, eso explicaba por que la había mirado tan minuciosamente, él pudo estarse consumiendo con posibles escenarios de ella en peligro cuando simplemente se había pasado todo el día platicando despreocupada, debió haberle hecho pasar un momento terrible, ahora se sentía culpable y con más razón justificaba el castigo que su príncipe le dio.

-Tal vez sea algo difícil de creer, todos creerían que Allen-sama carece de ese tipo de emociones pero no siempre fue frio y cruel como lo es ahora, solía ser un niño muy alegre y lleno de vida antes de la muerte de… bueno, eso no es de importancia-dijo cambiando de tema ya que la muerte de la gemela del príncipe era algo prohibido-Ya he terminado de tratar tus heridas-dijo guardando sus cosas mientras la joven se ponía de pie-Procura no hacer enojar a Allen-sama nuevamente, tus heridas no fueron tan graves pero la próxima vez podrían ser peor.

-Si, gracias doctor, intentare no hacerlo enfadar nuevamente-dijo haciendo una muy ligera inclinación dado el dolor de su espalda y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

.

.

.

Pese al dolor que aquejaba su espalda Rin no podía darse el lujo de fallar en su trabajo así que sigiló su rutia habitual, ir a despertar al príncipe, llevarle el desayuno, ayudar con los deberes en la cocina y demás tareas que le habían sido asignadas disimulando con mucho esfuerzo el dolor de su espalda, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por su amiga de la infancia.

-Hey-dijo Chartteto dándole una palmada en la espalda.

La rubia de inmediato sintió el dolor punzante dejando caer la bandeja con la que llevaría la merienda del príncipe y cayendo de rodillas con una mueca de dolor.

-¡¿Rin estas bien?!-exclamó exaltada ayudándola a levantarse.

-Si… No es nada-contestó un poco forzada intentando ocultar el dolor de su voz.

-No puede ser nada si te acabas de caer por una palmadita en la espalda-dijo ella un poco indignada de que la rubia no confiera lo suficiente en ella como para decirle lo que la aquejaba.

-Yo… te lo explicare luego, ahora debo llevarle el almuerzo a Allen-sama o me cortara la cabeza si me retraso un segundo-dijo con rapidez levantando la bandeja y comenzando a poner en ella lo que los chefs habían dejado en la barra de la cocina.

-Ah, si, nos vemos-dijo mirándola salir apresurada, ciertamente retrasarla no era una buena opción en esos momentos.

La rubias suspiro bajando su velocidad una vez que se encontraba cerca de la habitación del príncipe, ese día él había decidido merendar en su balcón, así que entro con delicadeza caminando hacia su gemelo encontrándose con una sorpresa.

Sentado frente a él había una hermosa chica de largos cabellos aguamarina amarrados en dos colitas y sonreía dulce y encantadoramente, vestía con elegancia y clase y se notaba que el príncipe disfrutaba de su compañía pues le devolvía la sonrisa.

Rin quedo pasmada ante la sonrisa que el príncipe Len esbozaba y al perderse en la figura se su gemelo no se dio cuenta de que estando cerca dio un mal paso y calló estruendosamente dejando caer la bandeja con el té caliente encima del rubio.

-¡RIN!-gritó el levantándose con ira y dándole una mirada asesina-¡¿Que diablos es lo que te pasa?! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

-Yo… Lo siento Allen-sama-dijo con voz temerosa al notar lo que había sucedido, Len estaba empapado de té caliente.

-Oh, no, déjame ayudarte-dijo la muchacha de verde al percatarse de lo que había sucedido inmediatamente saco un pañuelo para secar al rubio con la intención de distraer su atención de la sirvienta, por la mirada que le había dado deducía que la chica se encontraba en problemas.

-Allen-sama yo…-dijo Rin poniéndose rápidamente de pie para ayudar a secarlo pero fue cortada al dar un paso hacia él.

-¡No quiero escuchar nada de ti Rin!-gritó mirándola con odio y frialdad-¡Desaparece de mi vista ahora, arreglaremos cuentas mas tarde!-siseó con rencor petrificando a la chica.

La rubia sin más opción se dio vuelta conteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos y corrió en dirección en su habitación sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho y miedo, sabia que estaba en problemas pero no le importaba, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la terrible forma en que su gemelo le grito.

Se limitó a quedarse encerrada llorando sin notar el paso del tiempo hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida En espera de lo que vendría.

.

.

.

-Levántate-la voz oscura del príncipe junto con un tirón de su brazo la hizo despertarse.

-¡Allen-sama!-exclamó con sorpresa.

-No creas que te escapase de tu castigo Rin, vamos-dijo jalándola más bruscamente y a la rubia no le quedó más opción que seguir su indicación.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban débilmente iluminados por algunas velas, no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había dormido y en el trascurso a la sala de torturas sus labios no profirieron ninguna palabra con el fin de no hacer enfadar más a su hermano.

Una vez ahí, el la empujo adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

-Quítate el vestido-ordenó fría y oscuramente, ella abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella petición-¡Date vuelta y quítate el vestido ahora!-le gritó con irritación.

La joven obedeció sin atreverse a objetar, se dio vuelta y dejo que el vestido se deslizara de su cuerpo quedando ella únicamente con sus bragas y sus mayas, no era necesario usar un sostén dada la forma del uniforme de sirvienta que estaba muy apegado a su cuerpo por lo que sus pechos redondeados quedaron al aire siendo cubiertos de inmediato por los brazos de la chica.

-De rodillas-dijo el mientras desenrollaba el látigo.

-Allen-sama…-dijo con voz temblorosa y al instante recibió el golpe en su espalda.

-¡Silencio! ¡No hables si no te lo ordenó!-gruñó dándole el segundo latigazo y esta vez logrando escuchar un gemido proferido de los labios de la rubia.

Rin apretó los brazos contras sus seños y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por suprimir sus gritos de dolor mientras las lágrimas se le iban resbalando de las mejillas, cada golpe del látigo contra su piel parecía ser más doloroso que el anterior, el tiempo que las cosas continuaron se sitio como una eternidad.

-¡Este es tu castigo por humillarme frente a la mujer que amo! ¡¿Sabes cuan vergonzoso fue tu estupidez enfrente de la princesa Michaella?!

-¡Lo siento!-gritó con dolor mientras las lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas sin saber ya cuales eran los verdaderos motivos y los latigazos cesaron.

-Por supuesto que lo sientes.

Rilliane escuchó que los pasos se dirigían hacia ella y de lanada un ardor recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron con horror y profirió un agudo grito al sentir su piel prácticamente quemándose. El príncipe le había echado agua caliente encima.

Len dejo caer la caldera aun lado, la había llevado a la habitación antes de dirigir a Rin hacia ella, el agua había estado hirviente pero se había enfriado durante el tiempo que él le estuvo dando de latigazos a la rubia, sin embargo aun estaba lo suficientemente caliente para que en contraste con sus heridas le hicieran sentir el mismo ardor que ella le provocó cuando le tiró el té encima.

El frívolo príncipe se colocó frente a ella y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, en ese momento lo que menos le interesaba era ver su cuerpo semi-desnudo y mojado, aunque ciertamente la chica era muy atractiva y verla si en cierto modo era excitante el enojo que tenia Len con ella lo hizo ignorar su figura y se concentro en su rostro, alzo la vista de la joven para que ambas miradas celestes se toparan.

Rin sintió un escalofrío cuando Len alzó su cara del mentón obligando a mirarla, eso, la cercanía y la situación no eran muy buenas que digamos.

-La próxima vez que vuelvas ha hacer una estupidez así lo que te hice esta noche parecerá un juego de niños-siseo con voz desdeñosa para después dirigirse hacia la puerta y como lo había hecho la noche anterior se detuvo en el marco y habló sin molestarse en mirar a la temblorosa chica que aun cubría sus pechos y se mantenía de rodillas en el centro de la habitación-Ponte tu ropa de nuevo y no olvides ir a devolver la olla a la cocina.

Salió sin más dejando a la joven sin aliento.

.

.

.

**Chicos, se que todos quieren Lemmon, ¡Así que dejen sus comentarios! Jeje, créanme, la continuación de esta historia valdrá la pena, estamos avanzando un poco Lento pero asi es como va el ritmo de la historia, hacemos que se simulo lo más posible a la historia de la sirvienta del mal pero también tendrá sus propios giros en la trama, el debate sera entre que tan fiel a la historia sera ya que recuerdan que esta historia no termine bien, pero dependiendo de que tan bien sea aceptada esta historia el final PODRIA CAMBIAR.**

**Ahora Ana y yo contestaremos a sus comentarios.**

**Yo respondo a:**

**Dianis mar: Lamento haber tardado con mis actualizaciones, como veras siempre actualizo rápido y complazco a los lectores pero esta vez tuve otras cosa que hacer y me hizo falta tiempo.**

**cathy-chan: Si, Len de cierta forma se puso celoso, no quiere que alejen a Rin de él por que ella es la única que le es completamente fiel, en pocas palabras no confía en nadie más que en ella y no quiere que se la quiten.**

**Dannii-xD:Bueno, ciertamente el espejo es el culpable, no lo hemos puesto porque no e salgo "importante" hasta que Len se percate de el, mas adelante notara el espejo recordando la frace "espejos gemelos" y eso le dara un indicio para comenzar a recordar a Rin. Y si, Rin es muy obediente, le hara cosas que ambos van a disfrutar muajajaja. Bueno, en cuanto a la contribución de Ana en esta historia debo admtir que no podia haberlo hecho sin ella, ella fue quien me conto toda la historia, la idea originalmente no es nuestra, era un fic que Ana leo hace mucho tiempo pero ya no esta, al parecer lo borraron asi que decidimos hacerlo nosotras mismas, Ana me conto lo que recordaba y yo solamente le di un poco más de narracion y detalla y asi es como la historia surguio.**

**Ana responde a:**

**Chronie: Anna agradece por el comentario constructivo y espera que sigas leyendo esta historia que poco a poco se tornara más interesante a pesar de que todos sepan como termina.**

**Kamirin-chan: Ciertamente a mi me da flojera escribir esto, en fin Ana dice que Len tenia que ser asi por que admitamoslo, todas amamos al sensual y frio Len, nosotras lo amamos más cuando es yandere y posesivo, asi que cada quien sus gustos.**

**Chronie: En serio, no se por que le pregunto a Ana como contestara cuando ella piensa exactamente lo mismo que yo, pero en fin, Anna dice que esta muy alegre de que hayamos superado tus expectativas, nos sentimos alabadas asi que seguiremos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo.**

**VOlveresmos el proximo capitulo.**

**Yo: Ana di algo.**

**Ana: Eh.. ¿Bye bye?**

**Yo (Suspiro): A dormir...**


End file.
